


I Won't Let Him Stay Dead

by Mountainfall



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint's an old man, Fury has a plan for everything, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainfall/pseuds/Mountainfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is dead, Fury won't let him stay that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let Him Stay Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers, these characters do not belong to me, they belong to Marvel.

Clint stared at the dead kid laying next to him on the helicarrier. That's all Pietro was compared to him, a kid. Clint was far too old for this crap. Yet Pietro had felt the need to sacrifice himself for Clint. It didn’t make sense to Clint. It should be him laying on the ground, not Pietro.

He heard Fury’s voice in the distance, “Get the Maximoff boy loaded on a stretcher. Move! We do not let Avengers stay dead.”

Despite how much it hurt to move, Clint lifted his head to look at Fury, “What’s that mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like Barton. I won’t let him stay dead,” He looked at the doctors coming their direction. “Move him to the hyperbaric chamber, now! I know we have to preserve as much brain function as possible. Move!”

Pietro was quickly loaded on to a stretcher, and Clint got up and followed. Pietro was loaded into a portable hyperbaric chamber, than a quinjet.

“Where we heading, Fury?”

“Avengers Tower,” came the clipped response.

“Why?”

“Because that’s where the cradle is.” It dawned on Clint what Fury was doing.

“Shouldn’t his sister be here?”

“Don’t want to get her hopes up. This has never been done before, it might not work. I had a system that I knew worked, but then someone blew it up.” Clint thought he heard Fury mutter something about Coulson, and idiots, but couldn’t tell for certain.

They landed at the tower a few hours latter. To Clint’s surprise Helen Chao was waiting for them, “Get him over here now. It’s possible we’ve already lost too much brain function, I don’t know how much the chamber can restore.”

Clint spoke, “Is there even a chance?”

She looked at him, “there’s always a chance, no matter how miniscule. That’s why miracles exist.”

Pietro was loaded into the cradle. Thus began the long painful minutes of waiting, as one by one bullet holes disappeared from his body. It seemed like hours had gone by to Clint when Helen finally spoke again, “he is whole, now grab me a defibrillator.”

Clint couldn’t bear to watch. He sat there uselessly with his head in his lap. It took three attempts to restart the kid’s heart. With each failed attempt Clint felt like he died a little inside. He was instantly reborn the moment he heard the heart moniter go beep. He looked up to make sure he actually heard it. There it was again, another beep stronger this time, and a spike on the heart monitor to go with.

“Fury, he’s going to pull through.“ Clint almost kissed Helen.

“That’s all I needed to know, “ Fury started to walk out the door. Then paused for a second, “make sure he recovers, Doctor.” Then Fury was gone.

Helen turned to Clint, ”let me know when he wakes up.” Clint just nodded.

It felt like another eternity had gone by when Pietro’s eyes finally flickered open. “How you feeling?”

“Remarkably well, considering I’m fairly certain I got shot.”

“More than shot, you were dead.” Blue eyes flicked to Clint, giving him a confused look. “Do me a favor, rest up and recover before you rejoin the Avengers for your next mission. You guys didn’t give that chance before all this went down, and I was hating you for it, and I wasn’t even half as beat up as you. Now excuse me I got to go get the Doc, she wanted to see you when you woke.” Clint walked out to get her, “I’m definitely too old for this.”


End file.
